


The Master Code

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: Spanking, M/M, kink: sexual slavery, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Master Coding is such a pain in the aft, at least when one’s slave is <i>Skywarp</i> of all mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Code

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, slave coding, Skywarp, Spanking, Dub-Con  
>  **Notes:** A request fill in honor of the fic-a-thon! The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13316608) **. I made myself giggle while writing this so I hope others enjoy it too!

There were days Megatron truly hated himself. They were rare, far and few between, but when they came, he fervently wished to just hand himself over to Prime for the aft-kicking he sorely deserved. Why he had thought that trying to _shoot_ slave coding at Autobots had been a good idea, he could no longer fathom.

His life, as he’d known it, had ended that day. He didn’t enslave himself a little Autobot. Oh no, there was a deity out there that took sadistic pleasure in tormenting him, and decided to somehow plant the idea in Skywarp’s glitchy processors to teleport right at the moment Megatron pulled the trigger. It had been Skywarp shot by the dart that carried the virus to activate ancient, dormant, _irreversible_ slave coding in his core processors.

What Megatron hadn’t counted on was his own dormant, _irreversible_ coding onlining the first time Skywarp bowed at his feet and called him master.

Why the slag wasn’t any information on Master Coding in the fragging archives?!

Megatron honestly would have scrapped the whole plan had he known that as the slave was driven to serve and seek approval, the master was driven to protect and defend, to punish a misbehaving slave in some _non-destructive_ way.

Skywarp did nothing _but_ misbehave, and it seemed to have gotten worse since his coding was activated. Megatron wasn’t sure if it was Skywarp fighting the protocols, the other Decepticons harassing him, or just that he had no choice but to be aware of every little incident now.

Come to think of it, it was probably all three combined.

“I’m sorry, master,” Skywarp whimpered into the floor. He was bowed down, face pressed to the decking, arms out-stretched, pert little seeker aft in the air, wings tucked in tight and trembling.

He looked absolutely pathetic, and sounded it too. Megatron _hated_ this! Skywarp was an elite flyer. He was a trained and capable _warrior_! He shouldn’t be… _this_! And to make it all worse, Megatron knew that he had no one but himself to blame.

Well, Skywarp a little, but holy Primus, the blubbering that one off-hand comment had caused in the beginning! He did _not_ want a repeat of _that_!

“I know you are, Skywarp,” Megatron said, keeping his tone as soft as he could, trying desperately not to allow his exasperation to show through. “Can you,” he looked up at his ceiling, but it had no advice for him. “Can you explain to me why you teleported Astrotrain’s leg into the wall?” An _exterior_ wall, so there was no easy way to extract him without flooding half the damn deck!

No. No. He was breathing. He was staying calm, and not letting his frustration show.

Megatron quietly, carefully cycled his vents. “Sit up, Skywarp.”

Skywarp obeyed, fingers knotting in his lap, optics determinedly locked on them. “He was making fun of me, master. Laughing about that time I got stuck in the bulkhead when I was drunk. I told him I’d stick him through the bulkhead, and he said, ‘I dare you to,’ so I did.”

Well, at least this time it could partly be blamed on another mech. Unlike that time Skywarp shoved Starscream off the pyramid. Or that time he poured flooring adhesive throughout the corridor the Stunticons liked to race along, wrecking four younglings’ tires and sending all five of the gestalt into a rage. Not to mention Hook and Scrapper who had to repair the unhappy lot of them. Or the _two_ times he’d gotten it into his head that the _Victory_ , and the mechs living in her, needed ‘brightening up’. There was still a portion of the corridor on sublevel three where the lurid shade of purple paint he’d chosen hadn’t come off the rivets, and Dead End was still fleeing at the mention of orange.

Megatron moved to his desk chair and sat there, careful once again not to drop too heavily into it. _Nothing_ that would ramp up Skywarp’s slave coding from sitting more or less coherent to blubbering and apologizing, or worse, begging to be put out of Megatron’s misery. Yeah. That’d been fun. Megatron had been tempted to put them both out of their misery for all of a tenth of a second.

“I don’t like having to punish you, Skywarp.”

Black wings shook harder. “I deserve punishment, master.”

“Come here. Lay across my lap.” Primus. It was supposed to be humiliating for Skywarp, but it was Megatron who felt his face burn in mortification. Spanking, at least, didn’t conflict with the protective portion of his code. He’d tried to just let Skywarp go for pushing Starscream. Glitch could fly, and had. He hadn’t been wounded, and Megatron quite honestly had wanted to shove Starscream off the pyramid too. Unfortunately, Skywarp’s slave code decided that pushing the Decepticon Second in Command was a Bad Thing, or at least solely his master’s right, and as soon as he started in on being sorry, Megatron’s master code churned and charged through his lines demanding he punish the errant slave.

He’d tried all the standard punishments. Making Skywarp scrub the floors only made him whimper until he was finished, then beg to be punished. Standing him in the corner as Soundwave suggested since it worked so well on Frenzy and Rumble, had only reduced the seeker to weepy mess that, once again, continued to beg for forgiveness even after the time assigned to him to stand there had lapsed.

“Spank him,” someone had shouted over the all the noise. Megatron didn’t even care who at this point. He wished he could delete the entire memory, but it worked, so it was what he did.

Like the times before, Skywarp crawled forward, shaking so hard his plating rattled, and laid himself over Megatron’s knees so the front of his pelvic span rested on Megatron’s right thigh.

Megatron cycled his vents and laid his arm across the seeker’s lower back to pin him in place. Skywarp was tense, already braced for the blows. It would get worse before it was over, but then he could comfort his poor little slave and let him know that with his punishment over, that he was forgiven. Now just to get through the screaming and crying.

One large, black hand came down sharply on Skywarp’s aft. Megatron had learned not to bother holding back too much. Yes, short of denting plating. No, on the trying to go easy on his bad little slave. His damn coding would itch like a rust rash if he didn’t just get it done properly.

Damn all of it to the deepest smelter for all eternity.

Skywarp, predictably, jerked in his lap, a sharp gasp echoing in Megatron’s quarters. Megatron brought his hand down again and again. He made sure to catch everything from the backs of Skywarp’s thighs all the way up to the top of his pelvic plating. Each new blow brought more sounds from Skywarp. A hiccup. A yelp. A whimper. He eventually broke down and began babbling, begging for forgiveness.

“Please, master! Please! I’m sorry! So sorry! I’ll never teleport Astrotrain through the wall of the ship again! I swear! _Please_! _**Please**_ forgive me!”

The pleading quickly gave way to shouts and the squirming became thrashing as his aft -and Megatron’s hand- heated to scorching. Megatron held on tight and kept striking Skywarp’s aft. He aimed one more heavy slap right to the thigh-pelvis joint area, and finally got what his coding said sounded like true remorse. Now just a little more to make the lesson stick…

Skywarp wailed, his feet kicked in the air and his wings held shaking-tense as he clawed gouges into the floor panels. He sobbed and screamed through half a dozen more strikes, then went limp and simply keened, accepting of the last couple spanks.

There! Finally!

Megatron resisted the urge to shake his hand. That wouldn’t stop the sting anyway. Instead he gently began rubbing light circles over Skywarp’s aft and stroking down the backs of his thighs. He needed to show Skywarp he was truly forgiven now, and the best way he’d found to do that was to ‘reward’ his slave for taking his punishment well. Allowing him to overload seemed to be the best way to convey that.

Slag him if he understood why screaming and crying were considered ‘taking it well’.

Slowly, Skywarp’s shaking eased to trembling, and his whimpers took on a distinctly needy note. Megatron let his fingers dip between Skywarp’s thighs, teasing lightly over a burning hot interface cover. It took barely a touch for the panel to retract, and Skywarp’s legs parted to grant Megatron better access. Lubricant, copious as it always was, dribbled out and streaked Skywarp’s inner thighs in light purple lines, the sweet scent filling the air.

“Master…”

Megatron didn’t answer. This was becoming almost routine, and he knew what needed done. He let one fingertip circle Skywarp’s valve, making the seeker wriggle. This, Megatron thought, wasn’t so bad. It certainly beat the crying and whining, and he was tempted to stay and turn it into something more than just proof of forgiveness, but he had work to do and a project waiting for him in the lab, and oh yes, one mustn’t forget Astrotrain’s extraction from the wall.

He plunged his finger inside Skywarp, shivering a little himself as the plush, slick lining gave, then squeezed down. Skywarp’s whimpering was now definitely in pleasure, but Megatron didn’t have time to make him beg. Maybe later. He pushed a second finger in with the first, thrusting, twisting his hand so he could rub the charge across as many of the sensor nodes as he could reach. Skywarp’s wings twitched and vibrated, his back arching as he strained to push himself onto Megatron’s fingers better from his awkward position. It was Skywarp at his most beautiful, and Megatron had no problems admitting he was already an attractive mech. One would have to be dead not to react to Skywarp clawing his way toward overload under their hands, and Megatron was certainly not dead. His own field hummed with desire, his array tingling with arousal.

“Let go, Skywarp,” Megatron murmured, knowing if he didn’t wrap this up soon, he really wouldn’t be leaving his quarters for a few hours. “Now,” he ordered softly.

Skywarp’s valve clamped down around Megatron’s fingers almost instantly, body tensing and wings flaring out hard enough make the air snap. He shouted, then broke into gasping sobs, thrashing once again in Megatron’s lap.

Megatron shut his optics and cycled his vents as Skywarp went limp over his legs. He eased his grip, and gently pulled his fingers from the valve. He was going to need to clean up a little, but… Yes, he could control himself. His slave was content- He was, wasn’t he? Yes, he seemed to be. Good, he could wait then.

Skywarp sighed, and all but slithered off Megatron’s lap when he was released. He melted to his knees, and dared a glance up at his master’s face. Megatron was watching him closely, so he caught his hand, and not breaking optic contact, brought the fingers coated in his lubricant to his mouth to suck and lick them clean.

“Good,” Megatron purred, pulling his hand away after a moment and petting Skywarp’s helm with the other.

Skywarp let go, and carefully hid the disappointment. It looked like whatever Megatron had on his mind, he wanted to do it more than his very willing slave. Oh well. Later then. Master’s optics were a nice dark red, and experience had taught Skywarp that it wouldn’t take too much once Megatron returned to his quarters for the night to rev him back up.

“I want you to remain here for the rest of the day.”

“Yes, Master,” Skywarp replied dutifully.

“ _Think_ about why I had to punish you. You know that if you misbehave, I’m just going to have to do it again.”

Skywarp dropped his gaze, helm tipping down so hopefully Megatron couldn’t see the excitement on his face. “Yes, master.”

Megatron patted his helm as he stood. “Clean yourself up, and _be good_ while I’m gone.”

“Yes, Master.”

Skywarp waited until Megatron left, then hurried to the washrack. Once done with that, he surveyed the room. Be good.

Be good…

Hm…

The walls in Megatron’s quarters were so _dull_ , he decided, and pulled a box of colorful sticks of wax from his subspace. He didn’t know how many of the human-sized Crayolas Starscream had had to melt down to make Skywarp-sized Crayolas, but he wasn’t going to worry over that. His master had told him not to _paint_ the walls anymore. He hadn’t said anything about coloring with crayons.

Skywarp giggled to himself as he set about doodling a pretty scene on one of the wall panels. Master was going to be so happy! And if he wasn’t?

Well. Skywarp had always loved getting a good spanking.


End file.
